


This is What Happens After Someone Like Me Watches The Bridges of Madison County for the First Time

by Apollonia_Deserved_Better



Category: The Bridges of Madison County - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Poems, Meant To Be, Older Characters, Poetry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollonia_Deserved_Better/pseuds/Apollonia_Deserved_Better
Summary: A poem inspired by the romance in "The Bridges of Madison County."





	This is What Happens After Someone Like Me Watches The Bridges of Madison County for the First Time

She has this thing

where

she covers her face with her hands

like she’s hiding from the world

 

He has this thing

where

he’s always just so relaxed wherever he goes

like the entire world is his big comfy couch

 

a man who owns the world

a woman who hides from it

two forks

in the road

converge

come together

into one path

rolling over hills

down valleys

over bridges and rivers

wind pushing against it–

don’t worry, it just wants to kiss you and your pretty face

like me

 

She misses him,

How tight his arms were

How his shirt felt when she buried her nose in it

How his mouth felt on her skin

He misses her,

How the noises of her homeland rolled and tumbled across her words,

How her glass eyes seemed to hold the entire world in them,

How her small hand felt on his shoulder, in his hand.

 

beautiful moments

fleeting minutes

fading days

 

what they would give for just one more memory

to disappear when they do.


End file.
